


A secert surprise 😲

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Crossover [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tim Drake, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: So I am thinking about it will be my best part of the series and there are going to be a 2 more characters coming in but who's? And I am sorry if I not write the characters right. I not know how they feel and actions.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Peter Parker, Dick Grayson & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker & Damian Wayne, Peter Parker & Jason Todd, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Peter Parker, Tim Drake & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Damian Wayne, Tony Stark & Jason Todd, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029390
Kudos: 11





	A secert surprise 😲

Dick pov.

It's been 5 months we're been here and I do not know if we will go home again.

"Dick?" I hear Peter ask me as he's sitting next to me on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"I think Bruce likes your dad Peter." I say as I look out of my window.

"WHAT! No no no. My father does not like your father." Peter says as he gets up and walks to my door.

"And why not?" Peter stops to walk and looks up to see in his father's eyes.

"Uhh hi dad. How is your day?" Peter asks scared as he walks back to me. "Do not give me 'HI dad' Peter! I ask again, why may I not love Bruce?" Pa-Tony says as he looks at Peter.

"Hi Dick. I need you- What's doing on here?" Jason asks as he walks in to have a scared Peter on me. "I'm not going to ask you again Pete." Tony says again as he looks at his scared boy on me.

"I'm scared. What if you forget me and I'm alone again." Peter says as he started to cry and I want to give him a hug but Tony gives him first before I can.

"Okay. I'm very uncomfortable but never mind. I'm going to ask Tim to help me." Jason says as he runs out of my room. 'Why is Jason uncomfortable?' I ask myself as I look at the door. "-ck! I Hello! Is anyone home?" i hear da-bruce voice when i have to zoom out.

But out of nowhere comes a portal again and two adults come out. One looks like Tony and the other one looks like Peter. "Robert! Tom!" Peter yelled and ran to the two people. "WTF is doing on here!" I hear Damian's voice as I look at Peter and the people.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know the ending is bad but I am tired and it is 9pm at the moment I am living and I not know what to write next. So I am going to make a new part tomorrow of next week.


End file.
